


Like A Koala (Mechanic/Nurse AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested anonymous: Hello! I seen your requests are open! I also seen that you will do ones for chubby!Bucky. I was wondering if you would do one of chubby!Bucky being super cuddly and clingy and affectionate? I’m a sucker for mushy fluff! I understand if it’s too much though! ❤ +  Would it be okay to request fluff involving Bucky taking a bath with his s/o?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 12





	Like A Koala (Mechanic/Nurse AU)

Work has been taking up a lot of your time recently and Bucky doesn’t like it one bit. He doesn’t like how the only time he gets to see you is in the early mornings or late afternoons. He doesn’t like how when you come home you’re so exhausted you can barely keep a conversation going because you’re falling asleep. He doesn’t like that he misses you so much even though he sees you nearly every day.

Like clockwork, you drag yourself into the apartment you shared with Bucky. Your scrubs are in a disarray. Your hair is sticking out in all directions. Your body is drooping and you look completely exhausted. 

Bucky turns off the tv and immediately sweeps you into his arm, which startles you, “Wh-”

“I miss you and we’ve hardly spent any time together.”

You sigh, “I know, babe. I’ve just been really busy with work and tired-”

“I know, babe. So I think I’ve come up with an idea to get some time in together.” he continues to carry you to the bathroom where you see that the bath is filled to the brim with bubbles and flower petals.

“What’s this?”

“We’re gonna relax together after we’ve both had a tiring day at work.” he hurriedly strips off his jumpsuit he wears when working at the car shop and helps you take off your scrubs. You both step into the bath, one that isn’t really big enough for two grown adults, but you make do. 

You let out a satisfied moan as the warm flower scented water encases your sore body. Bucky sits across from you and takes your feet into his hands, massaging the sore muscles, which cause you to moan even more. 

“Good, sweetheart?”

You nod, “So good.”

“C’mere, beautiful,” he tugs your legs towards him, causing the water to slosh around and fall onto the bathroom floor. When you glare at him, he shrugs, “I’ll clean it up later. But right now,” he pulls you into his lap, “I wanna hold my girl.” he nuzzles his face into your neck and kisses your skin, “I miss you a lot, Y/N.”

You run your fingers through Bucky’s hair and he makes a content hum, one that reminds you of a cat, “I know, Buck. I miss you too, a lot. The hospital’s just been very busy and I can’t say no to saving people’s lives.”

“I get that, Y/N, I do. I don’t want to pull you away from those who need you. I just…I miss seeing you a lot more. I miss holding you. Touching you. Kissing you.” he kisses the spot under your ear that makes you melt, “Making love with you.”

He pulls back to look at you, “I love you, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you ‘cause you’re so hardworking and resilient. You’re handling all the stresses of work and life so well. Even when you come home exhausted you look as radiant as ever. As opposed to me…” he looks down at his ever growing round stomach, “I eat a lot when I’m stressed.”

Your hand slides down his chest to stop at his belly, rubbing soft circles along his skin, “I actually love your tummy like this.”

Bucky snorted, “Really?”

You chuckle with a nod, “Yeah, Buck. ‘M serious. It’s like an extra cushion when I fall asleep on you. And you no longer feel like a hard stick. Instead, you’re soft and squishy and warm and I love it.”

Bucky groans and pulls you closer to him, his told on you tightening, “How are you becoming even more perfect? It’s not fair!”

You kiss his shoulder and try to move away, but you’re stuck, “Buck, c’mon. The water’s getting cold and we still haven’t properly bathed.”

“Uh uh. I wanna hold you a bit longer. I don’t get this luxury much anymore.”

You giggled, “Seriously, Bucky, we can cuddle more when we’re bathed and dressed and in bed.” you try to pull away but he doesn’t relent. So, you resort to something else.

You tickle the underside of his belly and he hold on you loosens as he laughs. You immediately pull back, causing more water to slosh onto the floor, “Hey! You know not to tickle me there!”

You shrugged as you grabbed your loofah, lathering it with soap, and begin to scrub your body, “I wanted to wash up before the water got cold! If you hurry and wash up too, we could get back to cuddling.”

“Fine…but care to give me a sponge bath, Nurse?” he asks with a smirk. 

You playfully roll your eyes as you crawl back onto Bucky’s lap, his hands wrapping themselves around you again, “Fiiiine. I can never say no to a patient in need of help. Even if this patient is as clingy as a koala.”

Bucky pecks your lips, “You love me.”

You hum with agreement, “Yes. Yes, I do.”


End file.
